date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GrandTheftAutoObsessor/BlazBlue and Date A Live Fanfic: Black Beast of Tengu City Chapter 7
On the other side of the barrier, Shido and Tohka are fighting against Artemisia. The former used the broadsword that Ragna saw before, Sandalphon, and the latter is once again in her Inverse Form, but this time, she has control in this form due to her transforming voluntarily. She uses a single-edged sword known as Nehemah. They fought Artemisia, and they're still standing. As she attempts to land a slash on both of them at the same time, they dodge out of the way. When they try to exchange blows with her, she managed to block them with ease. This shows she is just as skilled as Mana and Ellen. Suddenly, Tohka gets stabbed in the back, and it is Westcott who has done it. At that time, he is wearing his own CR-Unit and has his own laser sword to stab her. "Now, Artemisia, chant!" the evil man ordered his minion. Artemisia chanted to use her Territory to remove Tohka's Qlipha Crystal. Shido is restrained by her to prevent him from kissing the Spirit to turn her back to normal just like how he did to save Nia. As Ragna shows up to see this, he attempts to interfere to stop the process, but Westcott used Nia's Demon King, Beelzebub, to summon shadow-like creatures to restrain him. In a matter of seconds, Tohka's crystal has been extracted. This caused her to transform back to normal. "At last. Princess' Qlipha Crystal is now mine," Westcott said sinisterly and puts the crystal to his chest, fusing himself with it. He summons Nehemah with his own hands. "Now, Nehemah belongs to me." "What now, sir?" Artemisia questioned. "Why, to test it, dear," was the reply. With one swing, Westcott decapitates her, and he puts up an evil grin at this action. Ragna and Shido are shocked on what they're seeing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "You killed her after everything she did for you?!" the teenage boy looks enraged on what the monster has done. "She fulfilled her purpose, so I don't have use for her anymore," Westcott explained. "She's just the backup I needed to get Tohka's Qlipha Crystal in case Ellen failed to do so. Now I'm bored with her, so I killed her." "You monster!" Shido exclaimed with anger. "AHAHAHA! Thank you for addressing me as that, Shido. It suits me. Since you and Ragna are too persistent, I decided to give you both a sporting chance." With those words, Westcott summoned the dark shadows back to Beelzebub, releasing Ragna from his capture. Shido approached Tohka, who is in a brink of death due to the crystal extraction being painful. "Mana, can you come here and bring Tohka to Fraxinus?" the teenager spoke to his earpiece. "What happened, big brother?" Mana questioned. "Westcott extracted her crystal. She can't fight anymore." "Oh god. I'm coming. Hold on." "Are you done talking to your sister, Shido?" Westcott questioned. "Yes, I'm done, Westcott," the blue-haired boy replied. In a matter of seconds, his younger biological sister came flying inside the headquarters through her new CR-Unit when she defected to Ratatoskr, Vanargandr. She carries Tohka with her arms and flies away to send her to Fraxinus EX for recovery. "I am so gonna enjoy this," Westcott points Nehemah on both Ragna and Shido's direction. "Bring it on, you bastard!" Ragna exclaimed before he turns to the teenager beside him. "Are you ready, Shido?" "I'm ready, Ragna," was the latter's reply. With Ragna armed with the Blood-Scythe and Shido armed with Sandalphon, they charge at their common enemy. The latter makes his first strike which Westcott blocks it. Ragna makes the attempt to strike him down, but he blocks his attack. The former jumps back afterwards. Westcott charges at him with his blade, but Ragna blocks his attack with his Blood-Scythe. The anti-hero throws a punch to the former's stomach, providing damage even if he is wearing a CR-Unit. Shido attempted to attack next, but Westcott uses his Territory to levitate him in the air and toss him to Ragna. He makes swings with his Demon King, sending dark energy beams in crescent shape after them. The two heroes run for their lives to dodge them, and they hide at separate pillars. "Now what?" Shido questioned the white-haired anti-hero. As Ragna thinks quietly, he knows what to do. He swings his sword upward, sending dark energy from his sword in the shape of one of the Black Beast's heads. Westcott uses his Territory to shield himself from the attack, but Shido manages to stab him from behind. "It's over, Westcott!" Shido exclaimed. "You lose." "Hehehe... Me? Lose?" the evil white-haired man laugh on the claim. "Think again." He summons Beelzebub once again to redirect Sandalphon on Shido, stabbing him in the chest. "You bastard!" Ragna exclaimed angrily at Westcott, and he tries attacking him by thrusting the edge of his sword upwards in an uppercutting spiral turn via reverse grip. However, the latter dodged it. "That was an impressive display you made, Ragna the Bloodedge," the evil man said with a grin while he continuously defends himself from Ragna's attacks with his sword. "It would be more exciting when I can use your Azure Grimoire." He slashes Ragna with Nehemah horizontally. "It seems you're quite strong which is why I'm going to use Payvachlev." As he is about to destroy Nehemah's throne, Westcott abruptly stopped. "Okay, I'm done." Ragna and Shido are surprised by this. "What do you mean, you son of a bitch?" the former said. "We can still fight." "You two have given me quite a warm up, so I decided to leave to attend to my duties," Westcott explained. "Watch as I show you my world of endless chaos!" With this statement, he flies off upward to the rooftop of his DEM headquarters. "Shido, to the elevator!" Ragna exclaimed. "Right!" Shido agreed. The two run inside to a nearby elevator to stop Westcott. The final battle has just begun. Category:Blog posts